Double T
The Dinka Double T is a brand new motorcycle featured in the downloadable episodic packs The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony for Grand Theft Auto IV. Although the "Dinka" logo cannot be found on the bike itself, the police refer to it as a "Dinka Double T" over their radio. Design The bike's front end is similar to that of the Honda CBR1000RR, with the side view being almost identical to the Aprilia RSV4. It is available in a variety of vivid body colors, usually sporting matching color wheels. Performance The Double T is powered by a 900cc inline-4 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox, producing only 170bhp, making it the less powerful of all six new motorcycles introduced in The Lost and Damned. Its high-revving low gear, along with poor gear-changing, make this a poor choice for getaways since a cop could easily drag you off it at mid first gear. Acceleration is anything but fun; due to its sluggish first and second gears. However, top speed (180mph) and handling are pretty strong. The Double T's design makes cornering, wheelies, and endos a breeze. Related Models *The Double T Custom is a modified version of the standard Double T. *The Akuma is a streetfighter version of Double T. Noticeable Owners *Uptown Riders Locations Episodes from Liberty City *The Double T can be found in Northwood, driven by the Uptown Riders. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, it can be found in Westdyke, Alderney and in Hove Beach, Broker. *You can rarely find the Double T parked around the back of the largest mansion on Owl Creek Lane. *Usually spawns when driving an FIB Buffalo around Alderney. *As an alternative, you can call Clay to provide you with a Double T. Trivia *The Double T is one of the very few bikes in the GTA series with thick-walled tires, the other being the Zombie. *When the player calls Clay to order a Double T, Johnny refers to it just as a "Double". *The Double T plays the radio station The Beat 102.7 by default when entered. *Like many other vehicles in the GTA universe, the name "Double T" has got indecent value; If you read Double T like TT, it sounds like the word "tittie", a slang name for a woman's breasts. It may also be a play on "titi" which is Filipino for penis. "Dinka Double T" would also sound like "think of tittie". *Double T''' could also be a play on Double '''R, which is notoriously known as the Honda RR series whether it is a 600RR or 1000RR. Double R also stands for Race Replica. *TT is the common abbreviation for Tourist Trophy, a reference to the famous Isle of Man Tourist Trophy race, one of the most famous motorcycle races in the world. *The Double T has no speedometer. *The Double T can reach speeds of up to 83mph/135kph. }} de:Double T es:Double T pl:Double T Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Bikes Category:Gang Cars Category:Sport Bikes Category:Dinka Vehicles